muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Save the Muppets nut It's clear to me that it's the same person who has vandalized the Save the Muppets article three times now by cleverly replacing the text with "SavetheMuppets.com is gone!". So you might want to block IP address 69.95.14.48. That's the one he used last night when I reverted the article. Maybe he'll get the idea and give up. -Ryan PrawnRR 16:46, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, when I woke up this morning, I saw that you'd fixed the page again last night, and I blocked the IP. I've actually blocked that guy four times so far. Unfortunately, he's on an IP that changes -- I don't know how it works exactly, but some IP's like AOL have multiple addresses, and you get a different one every time you log in. This guy isn't on AOL -- I recognize those addresses now! -- but he must be on some other big service like that. So for those folks, we have to just block them every time they pop up, until we've either plugged all the holes or they get sick of it. It's like whack a mole. :Luckily, doing the reverts and blocks is easier than doing the vandalism -- I feel a little sorry for the guy who did such a detailed job vandalizing the Elton John page the other day. He must have spent at least ten minutes working on it, and then we come along and hit the "rollback" button, and it's gone in one second. It's really the least effective form of graffiti ever. Anyway, thanks for fixing the page yesterday; I'm glad you're helping with the clean-up! -- Danny Toughpigs 17:13, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::Somehow I have a feeling that the Elton John vandal was 'a n'uisance who 'd'oesn't like 'y'ou... (spell out the bolded letters) --MuppetVJ 17:23, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Well, if it is, then it's not his best work. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:46, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Then what is his best work? LOL :D --MuppetVJ 18:06, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :::::I think his finest moment was signing into the forum with the name HERRYSBLUEPEEPEE. It's like a poem. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:37, 16 March 2006 (UTC) music albums Holy shit, that's a lot of !! -- Scarecroe 02:52, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :Well... um. I guess so. Does anybody buy second-hand redirects? -- Danny Toughpigs 02:53, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::I started fixing em. -- Scott Scarecroe 02:54, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :::Tank you. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:55, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Partnership with Leslie Carrara interview? Would it be possible to do a semi-formal partnership between Wikinews and Muppet Wiki? I was planning to email new Muppeteer Leslie Carrara, and ask if she'd be interested in an e-mail based interview for Wikinews. If Muppet Wiki were to partner up for this, and help brainstorm questions, the Muppet Wiki community would get: * free PR in the Wikinews article, * content to republish on your site, * a Muppeteer knowing of the project, and possibly spreading the good news, presuming Henson and Sesame Workshop aren't already aware through their surfings. Also, an interesting new book is being bid on by publishers... http://www.broadcastingcable.com/article/CA6315281.html -- Zanimum 03:24, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :The interview sounds like fun to me. What would be involved? Also, thanks for letting me know about that book -- I hadn't heard of that before! -- Danny Toughpigs 03:33, 14 March 2006 (UTC) ::The Wiki already had it covered, early this morning I think: Street Gang! --Andrew, Aleal 03:36, 14 March 2006 (UTC) ::: Geez, you're all so quick! -- user:zanimum ::::Nothing much would be involved. I'd contact her to see if she's willing... if so, then we set up a page on either project to generate some questions. The interview could be published raw and un-articleised on both sites. Basically the majority of Muppet Wiki's involvement would be the ever important brainstorming, so there's something interesting for her to answer. -- Zanimum 14:50, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :::::That sounds cool to me. I have a friend who knows Leslie, so he can help with questions too. Let me just make sure that the other admins are cool with the idea; I don't want to make decisions for them. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:59, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :::::: I just sent out links to Pantalones and Scarecroe, pointing them here. That's fantastic you already have connects with her... if someone here wanted to do the contacting, that's fine with me. -- user:zanimum ::::::: No, he couldn't do that... He just started doing professional puppet work, and he wants to build a reputation as a puppeteer. So he wouldn't want to talk to a colleague as a fan at this point. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:28, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::: I say we do it.--Pantalones 18:31, 14 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::: It sounds good to me. I'd be happy to help brainstorm. -- Scott Scarecroe 21:18, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::::: Cool, we've if we've got no objections, then shall I contact her? -- Zanimum 15:48, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Alphabetizing Storybooks in Timeline Pages I couldn't help but notice that you have altered a lot of my timeline entries by placing the "The" & "A" back in front of their titles (ex. 1984). It had been my presumption that the proper way to alphabetize a list of books was to move the "The" & "A" to the back of the title (ex. "The River Is Wet" becomes "River Is Wet, The"). Is there a reason why these entries were altered? It does make the list look "amateurish," to say the least. -Sbartok 15:59, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I was wondering who had put those titles in. You're right that it's appropriate to alphabetize titles without using the initial "The" or "A". However, I don't think it's necessary within that list to write "River is Wet, The". That's not the way that people read; it's off-putting. I don't think that our ordering system takes precedence over the readability of the text. The items are still ordered correctly -- for example, in 1980, you'll see that The Case of the Missing Duckie is alphabetized under C. :That's also the way things are listed in the Sesame Street Books category. Does that make more sense? -- Danny Toughpigs 17:21, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Songs Hey, I see you've been going through some songs tonight. Did you know we had a new Songs Template? -- Scarecroe 01:00, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :No, I didn't realize. Ah, well. The info's there now, for whoever wants to template it together. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:17, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, Andrew announced its debut just today in Current Events and I helped him tweak it a bit. -- Scott Scarecroe 01:33, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, now I know that to keep a field blank, I just have to type in the field name and =, but nothing for it. And Danny, thanks for catching my goof, I forgot that lyricists were under composers (which makes sense, but is harder for me to remember with folks like Jerry Juhl, who only ever wrote lyrics). --Andrew, Aleal 03:27, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, I didn't know we were already doing that. I just saw "Lyricists" and thought I would do us all a favor. :) -- Danny Toughpigs 03:29, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, there actually *is* no lyricist category, so I'd basically thrown in a completely dead category link. --Andrew, Aleal 03:30, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page redesign suggestion Hi, Laurence! I'm glad you came by and worked on the Main Page for us. I moved your work to Main Page redesign suggestion, so it'll be easier for people to see it and talk about it. You took us by surprise a bit, so the initial reaction was to revert the change. It's a little bit like a stranger coming in to your party, not saying hi to the hosts, and then repainting the living room. It may be a nice shade of green, but you're still going to be a little taken aback. :Perfectly understandable. I might well have done the same thing myself on Furry. :-) Anyway, now we can actually look at it, and figure out whether we want to use that design, or incorporate parts of it into the current design. I appreciate you coming and working on it; it's really nice of you. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:02, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :You're welcome. I think that this is a worthy wiki, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered. I just think that it's in need of a lick of paint to sell it better to visitors. :-) Laurence ''-- 23:10, 11 March 2006 (UTC)'' ::How long is the vote gonna last? It looks to me like the people have spoken.--MuppetVJ 23:53, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *User Talk Archives